Modern Phantom
by Zombitude
Summary: The young teen Erik in freshman year of high shool becomes dumfounded by a young woman named Christine. they both slowly begin to have feelings for eahother as they go through freshman year together. in this chapter there are tragities and romance. sorry for the amiature writing this is my first book and i was helped by my friend deanna37 on this hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1**

**Love of my Life**

Erik was a quiet strange boy all through his childhood. He would always sit in the back of the clas,s in the dark corners all by himself. He would never go any further than the shadows during recess and never paid any attention to the kids who were teasing him. He did this all the way through high school even when he met the love of his life Christine.

It was a hot august Monday, the first day of high school freshman year. Christine was going in to 8th grade but the school bumped her up a grade because she was so magnificently smart. When Erik first saw her she was being bullied by some of the older kids. She made him warm and at home when he saw her. This sight of her on the verge of tears made him angry. This would not be acceptable for him. He angrily walked over to them. "Leave her alone!" he yelled. "And what you gonna do bout it if I don't freak?" That just pushed him over the edge and he attacked the boy. He had the kid to the ground and was about to break his arm before Christine begged him to stop. He looked up to the pleading girl and slowly eased off of the boy.

He walked off without saying a word. Christine ran up to him. "That was very nice of you to help me." She said. She waited for him to say something but he didn't. "I mean…" she just decided to come out with it. "Thank you." He stopped. He looked at the ground and quietly said "Your welcome." And he went and sat down in the orner of the lunch room. She went to the table were her stuff was and moved it over next to him and sat down. "Do you mind if I sit here?" he put his food down and looked up at her in angrily but shyly. "Listen I am not the one you want to be hanging around with. You have no clue what you will be getting yourself in to." He said as he looked in to her eyes. He melted to the sight of the innocence in her beautiful brown eyes and didn't say another word through lunch. He gradually came more comfortable with her presence and became more open to her sitting by him. Everyday at lunch they would sit together and talk to each other.

He liked to play pranks on some of the kids in school. They were not normal tricks though. They were tricks that he altered to bring severe pain. He was the only one who thought they were funny. He would play pranks like thumb tacks in the teachers chair but use 4 inch nails instead.

He told Christine his life stories and all about his life except for his parents. What no one knew was that Erik's parents were very abusive. At home they would always fight and take out all of their anger on him. Sometimes he would come to school with broses and cuts and say he was outside playing or he fell. His one and only true friend was his grandfather who lived down the street.

He would visit him every day after school and only come home to go to bed. The most devastating day of his life was when his grandpa was sent to the hospital after having a heart attack and later that night pronounced dead. He was devastated to hear the news but still continued to go to his grandfather's house in remembrance. To his surprise one day he heard a voice in his head claiming to be his grandpa.

He listened to the voice talk to him and he would talk back. The voice started talking more and more frequently to him. Then it started to become evil. He felt that he had to do what ever the voice wanted him to do. "Your parents aren't very nice to you Erik." Said the voice, one night after he had gotten beat. "You should do something about it." "Like what grandpa?" he asked. There was a long pause before the voice said "Kill them." Erik's face turned white at hearing that. "Don't be afraid. If they are gone they can not hurt you." Said the voice in a comforting way. "But…" he started as the voice cut him off. "Do you want to be abused for the rest of your life!?" it said harshly "n…no but if I kill them I will not have anyone to care for me." "You think they care for you? Have you even bothered to look at the way they have treated you? They have treated you this way since you were born." He lay in his bed looking into darkness and thought about what they were thinking about. "Maybe your right." He said quietly "Of coarse I'm right!" the voice snapped. "Now go to sleep…were going to have a big day tomorrow." He drifted off to sleep thinking about Christine that night.

He was greeted at the door by Christine and she slipped her hand into his as they walked to their first class to put their stuff up. Them holding hands made him feel warm and fuzzy inside and that night he just couldn't bring himself to kill his parents.

It was the last day of school, the one day the kids had been waiting for since school started, all except for Erik. The ending of school meant more abuse from his parents. Christine walked with him out to where they met with the busses when school let out and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for such a great school year." She handed him a piece of paper. She hopped on the bus and he watched her wave as the bus started off. The kiss almost made him drop everything. He quickly snapped back into reality and opened the piece of paper.

_Here is my house number call me some time and we can hang out._

_Love, Christine._

He smiled and started walking home.


	2. Chapter 2

He got home on the first day of his 10th grade to his monstrous parents who were totally oblivious to him coming home. He went up to his room and started dancing around his room because that day Christine had asked him to see a movie with just them. He was smiling and just so happy about that day until his dad slammed open the door.

He stopped right in his tracks. "What is your problem? Why do you have the need to be so stupid and obnoxious!" his dad yelled. "I wasn't doing anything." He said with a monotone. His dad slapped him. "Don't mumble when you talk to people! Now say you're sorry."

"I'm sorry." He said a little aggravated and on the verge of tears. His dad smacked him again even harder. "Don't use that tone with me boy!"

"What's going on up there?" Erik's mom yelled from downstairs as she stomped up.

"Your son has an attitude with me!" he replied.

She came in the room.

"What did I tell you about you attitude Erik!" she yelled. He didn't say a word knowing he would get hurt again. "You answer your mother when she is talking to you!" his dad yelled. He balled his hand into a fist and swung it at Erik. In an instant he had dodged the swing and had bolted for the stairs. He was chased around the house as his mother and father both threatened and yelled at him chasing him around the house.

He ran into the kitchen and tripped and fell in to the counter. He looked up and saw the knife block. His dad came up angrily behind him and grabbed his shoulder. Without thinking he had grabbed the knife and swung around stabbing his father in the heart. His dad fell to the ground gasping for air with blood gushing from his chest.

His mother screamed and ran to the dieing man on the floor. She grabbed his hand as he bled out on the floor. She looked up crying with rage in here eyes. "You're a disgrace to me! When I first saw u after birth I never wanted you!" she yelled "I should have gotten rid of you when I had the chance!"

Erik was in tears that suddenly stopped when he heard those last few words. He felt hatred over flowing his heard. With his cat like reflexes he had his mother in a sleeper hold and had her passed out after a few minutes.

When she awoke she was hanging upside down from the top of the stairs. She was in a panicked state, unable to realize the more she moved, the more the rope lessened its weak tie to the railing. She was struggling to get free. She had not thought her plan all the way through though. She had loosened the tie around her ankles just in time for the railing to give weigh and the last thing she saw was the white flash of Erik's mask who was sitting on a chair watching the incident follow through as he planned with a wicked smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Erik had gotten blood all over himself. He decided to go take a shower and clean up to see Christine tomorrow. He went to bed with a peaceful state of mind and had a good rest.

He looked at his alarm clock and jumped out of bed realizing what time it was. He was going to be late on his second day of school and Christine would be waiting for him on the school steps. He ran around his room frantically and threw together an outfit and his skin mask and ran out the door nearly forgetting to close it. He ran to school just in time for the school bell to ring and meet Christine on the steps. "How are you today?" Christine asked happily giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"I'm better than ever how are you?" he replied thinking about the incident that took place last night with no regret.

"Good, I had a rough time last night my parents kept yelling and I wasn't able to sleep." She yawned.

"Don't feel bad I know your pain, but last night they finally stopped yelling for once." He said walking her to her first hour class.

"That's great, well I've got to go I'll see you at lunch." She said being flooded by other students as they came to class. He waved to her and went to his class. He went through his classes with ease not being called on once, as usual.

Lunch time came and he was the first out of the class. He sat in his normal spot at the lunch tables in the dark corner of the lunch room. Christine joined him. "How were your classes?" he asked.

"Terrible. Mr. E kept calling on me because I was so out of it today, Mrs. Lockner was standing over my shoulder the whole time, that snobby brat Samantha kept kicking my chair and throwing fake love notes at me, and Mr. Shaw….well Mr. Shaw's class wasn't all that bad actually I sat in the back dark corner of the class and he didn't bother me once." She complained.

"Well at least you get to stay with me in the next class. I want you to stay away from that boy Raoul he looks at you like he is going to rape you or something." He said.

"Erik you're over reacting." She laughed. "There's nothing wrong with him he is just a friend."

"Ya, well I don't like your 'friend' and he doesn't like me because your dating me instead of that pretty boy." He argued. The school bell rang. "I will escort you to class then Ms. Daee."

"Why thank you Mr. Destler." She smiled and took his hand and they walked to class. "Don't u think Mr. Richtofen is weard?" Christine whispered to Erik.

"No I like him he makes it interesting." Erik whispered back.

" alright class we have a special guest visiting us and is going to tell us about how some chemicals react to others in good and bad ways." The teacher said in his deep German accent.

"Well don't you think he is a little creepy? I mean when u sit in the back of the class u can hear him mutter to himself about voices in his head." Christine whispered after the teacher went by.

"That might be the smallest bit weird but I still like him." Erik quietly responded.

"Come on get up, let's go, we do not need to keep our friend waiting." The teacher demanded as the class stood up and walked to the door.

"Mr. R, do I have to go I already know this I took your class last year." Erik asked

"Aah Mr. Destler, if you want a grade you must go and with your grade I would say yes." Mr. Richtofen warned.

"Fine, you go on without me I have to grab my things." Not telling anyone about his devious plan to sabotage Raouls science table and give him the wrong ingredients instead to make a harmful explosion.

"go ahead Mr. Destler but you better hurry." The strange science teacher said walking out the door leaving Erik alone.

Erik frantically went through the chemical cabinet looking for the one substance that would explode with nitric acid. Hydrazine would create an explosion and would blow Raoul across the room and hopefully hurt him enough his parents would take him out of this school or just kill him. He quickly switched out the chemicals and ran to the gym where the rest of the class was and watched the presentation carefully and smiled in delight when he heard his deadly combination mentioned. He heard a door open and saw his teacher go through and disappear into the direction of his classroom. This could mean devastation for Erik if the teacher switched the test tubes around and put them away till the next day.


	4. not a chappie

my dear people who happen to come across this story i am sorry for my crappy grammar and use of words i thought it would be fun to write and do something instead of play my wii all the time im terrible in english class so please excise all of my errors and this story is my own creation but the characters and the music is not i dont really know how to write a disclamer so sorry for that to thx and plz comment and help me out with ideas for maybe chapter 4 and 5 i dont know im stuck on alot of things sorry my updates r really slow my school classes and homework are getting in the way alot so also please forgive that


End file.
